


The Stones

by TheWinterWidow77



Series: FATWS [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Time Travel, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWidow77/pseuds/TheWinterWidow77
Summary: A short story that takes place right within Avengers: Endgame to show the unseen battles that Steve Rogers endured to return the infinity stones.Part of my 'Falcon & The Winter Soldier' series. A prequel to it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: FATWS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Stones

S E P T E M B E R 2 o 2 3 

It was early September. It had only been a few days after Tony's funeral. The Avengers facility was in ruins, smoldering and smoking. To return the stones, Bruce Banner had managed the salvage and rebuild the time machine, ready for Steve's adventure. As workers and helicopters lifted the rubble in the distance, Bruce tinkered with his machine, making sure everything was ready to go. 

Before he went, Steve went over to Bucky to have a good talk, one they hadn't had in over 70 years. Steve noticed Bucky deep in thought and patted his arm, raising a brow. "What's on your mind?" The blond asked.

"Just thinking...the night before I was deployed. The double date," Bucky answered, smiling to himself. 

"Oh yeah. Connie and Bonnie. I offered her some popcorn. She didn't take to it, so I figured any other attempt with her was useless," Steve explained himself. 

"She didn't deserve you anyway. Sorry for finding her," Bucky apologized. 

"Hey, it's alright. How was Connie?" Steve inquired. 

"She...was actually pretty cute and nice," Bucky said, thinking of his long past date's face. 

"Anything happen? I was-"

"Dreaming about enlisting. I remember, pal. Yeah, a little something happened," Bucky confirmed causing the two of them to smile.

J U N E 1 9 4 3  
N E W Y O R K

"It's been a nice time, Connie. Sorry about my friend. He's shy around girls," a younger Bucky Barnes apologized. 

"It's okay. I had a nice time too," Connie assured him. 

"Hey, uh...I gotta get goin' though. Maybe we can see about a third date when I come back?" He asked in a hopeful tone. 

"That sounds great. Can I give you something for good luck?" She asked flirtatiously, getting closer as she touched his jacket. 

He smirked and leaned in knowing her intentions. Their soft lips pressed together in a gentle kiss, satisfying and careful. She pulled away first and cupped his clean shaven face. "For luck. Goodbye Bucky," she said a little sadly. 

"Bye Connie," he said, tilting his hat at her and leaving for deployment.

S E P T E M B E R 2 0 2 3

After thinking about the past, an idea can to Steve's mind: to go back and give Peggy her dance. He thought that would be good closure for their relationship. Bucky looked over at him, and knowing his buddy, something was troubling him. "What's the matter, pal?" The soldier asked.

"I was just thinking...maybe...maybe I could go back, get that dance with Peggy. I don't know," Steve said, shaking his head at the thought. 

"I say you live out your life with her," Bucky suggested nonchalantly. 

"What?" Steve asked, shaken from his thoughts. 

"Yeah. Pal, she's the right one for you," Bucky reminded him. 

"What about you and Sam?" Steve questioned with concern. 

"We'll be fine, pal. Your whole life you've devoted to help others, it's time you help yourself for once," Bucky reassured him. 

Steve sighed, looked up to think and looked back at his friend. Bucky smiled saying, "Plus, she's absolutely gorgeous."

They chuckled. 

"I'm going there for a dance. I doubt much else will happen," Steve said. 

"Guess we'll find out, buddy. Besides, I need to work on myself for awhile, repay my debts."

"Back to your old self," Steve patted his friend's shoulder.

"That I can never go back to. I'm a new man, and I'm not really sure what that is yet. After all of this, what's my place in the world?"

"Boxing champion?" Steve pitched, causing them to laugh. 

"I'd be a real knockout."

After a slight pause, Steve spoken again. "You'll make something of yourself. You're a good man, Buck."

"Thanks pal. Now, you go back and be with your best girl, okay?"

Steve paused, staring at him and then smirked. "Okay," he nodded. "And uh...I'm passing over the mantle to Sam. After my trip...tell him."

"I will. He's a good man, a good choice," Bucky smiled and Steve nodded. 

"Hey Steve! It's all ready to go," Bruce announced to him.

"I better get ready," Steve said to his friend.

Bucky nodded, one side of his face pulling up into a smirk as he patted his back. Steve nodded back and went over to converse with Bruce and go over the rules again. "I sure hope this works," Sam commented.

"It will," Bucky assured him. 

"Now, remember– You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities," Bruce warned him. 

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches," Steve nodded. 

"You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back," Bruce murmured sadly about Natasha. He then looked to Steve and said exactly what he was thinking, "I miss her, man."

"Me, too."

"You know, if you want, I can come with you," Sam offered to Steve.

"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though," Steve retorted before her back over to Bucky.

"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back," Steve warned with a knowing smirk. 

Bucky chuckled softly and looked back over at his friend. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Bucky figured it would be the last he'd see of his best friend, but he was okay with that. He knew that Steve would finally get the life he deserved and that made his heart warm. They both went in for one last hug and looked at each other a little sadly. 

"Gonna miss you, Buddy," Bucky admitted. 

"It's gonna be okay, Buck," Steve insisted. 

Steve then went over to the table and grabbed the case of the infinity stones and Mjölnir from 2013. He stepped upon the quantum platform, put down the case and the hammer and pressed a button, wrapping the Quantum suit around his scaled suit. 

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked.

"For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds," Bruce explained.

Steve then picked up the case and the hammer again and faced Bruce as Sam and Bucky looked on. "Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?" Bruce reminded as he flipped some switches and pressed some buttons. 

"You bet," Steve nodded, closing the helmet around his head.

"Going quantum. Three, two, one–" Bruce counted down as Steve was shot into the Quantum Realm.

Going through the Quantum Realm was practically incomprehensible. Shooting through space and time while shrinking down was not really something the human mind could process. As Steve traveled through to his destination, he smiled looking at bright blue colors of the strange realm he was in. It was beautiful. And it would forever be untouched; only seen, but not fully remembered. 

What was probably in a near instant, Steve saw a big flash of white and then everything started to grow. 

2 0 1 3  
A S G A R D

As everything grew around him, Steve appeared in a corridor in Thor's home realm. The quantum suit shrunk back into his hand device as it went back over his scaled suit, giving him the appearance of his first Avengers suit from the Battle of New York. He grabbed Mjölnir and the suitcase, deciding to go where the guards came from. 

Suddenly, Steve heard a booming yell from down the corridor. It was Thor. He was yelling for his hammer. Bug-eyed, Steve hid behind a wall to try and escape him. It was no use. "You there with the hammer!" Thor yelled, freezing Steve in his tracks with his back faced to him. "How does he wield my mighty weapon?" Thor questioned himself. 

Steve couldn't escape now. He may as well face Thor. He just hoped he wouldn't screw up this timeline. But what was a good explanation for why he had Mjölnir and a briefcase and is in Asgard? "Steve Rogers of Midgard, is that you?" Thor asked, baffled. "By Odin's beard...you're wielding Mjölnir. You're...you're worthy."

"Thor-"

"I didn't think it so. You seem a good man, but with that suit? Too many bright colors. You make yourself a target for The Huldra-"

"Thor!"

Thor paused, furrowing his brows at him. "Yes?"

"I'm here to return your hammer and the Aether," Steve said, handling over Mjölnir. 

"The Aether? The Aether is in Jane, Jane Foster," Thor rebuked.

"Not right now. It's in here," Steve said, opening the case. 

"W-wait. How is it that you're here? Unless..."

"No, not unless. Take this. The Aether. And your hammer. Take it," Steve commanded. 

"Loki. Guards!" Thor yelled. 

"No, no! Ah, shit," Steve cursed, throwing the Reality stone and Mjölnir at him before he took off. 

"LOKI!" 

Steve ran as fast as he could, evading the guards as he tried to pick in the next location. He then fell to the ground, the suitcase sliding out of his reach. Thor had thrown Mjölnir at his back, but not enough to hurt too much. Reaching his arms out and crawling towards it, Steve managed to get the case. As Thor and the guards came towards him, he picked his next mission to New Jersey in 1970 and pressed it. The quantum suit quickly came over him and he shrunk away just before Thor and the guards could get him. 

Thor and the guards came to a halt, confused by his sudden shrinking and disappearance. "Loki?! Loki?!"

1 9 7 0  
N E W J E R S E Y

Just as before, Steve traveled through space and time the size of a subatomic particle. It was kind of a shame he had no memory of traveling through the Quantum realm at near light speed, breaking through the fabric of the universe. In an instant, he was now in New Jersey at Camp Lehigh on April 7, 1970. 

Just as before on his mission with Tony, he snuck into the camp, subdued a soldier and took his uniform. He apologized multiple times to his unconscious body. Steve managed his way to the same elevator as before, pressing the floor number Tony went on. Everyone was on high alert, looking for two men fitting the descriptions of Steve and Tony, but of course, they had already left. 

Before he got to the floor, several soldiers filled the elevator with him. This was all too familiar, again. One soldier was staring at Steve, studying his face and piecing it together in his head. Steve side-eyed him, but didn't turn his head. "Sir, put the suitcase down," the soldier said, aiming his handgun at Steve's head.

Steve gulped, his grip tightening on the suitcase. "I can't do that."

"Put the suitcase down now!" 

"I can't. Just let me get to my floor...please," Steve pleaded, before the soldier grabbed at the case. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath as he punched the soldier down. 

Then the other soldiers swarmed him, all grabbing for the case and pushing him away. Steve kicked three of them away and played tug-of-war with a soldier. He then had a couple of soldiers pulling on his right arm. He flipped them over and off his arm. They soon realized his immense strength, and they remembered who he was. "Captain America?" One of the soldiers asked. 

"Not anymore," Steve said, punching the soldier in the face and getting back the case. 

As Steve turned, a soldier's fist came for his face. Quick as a whip, Steve blocked the punch with the case, breaking the soldier's hand. Another grabbed at his leg from the floor, but Steve twisted it, rolling him into the side of the elevator. Three more soldiers stood back up and lunged for him. He took several hits and then rammed them into the control panel on the elevator. Sparks flew and the door creaked open, leading to the middle between two floors. "I just have so much luck, don't I?" Steve muttered to himself.

Steve slid the case between the doors, and pushed against them, grunting slightly as he did. He managed to push the doors open and crawl into the floor he was going to. Once he landed on the floor, he realized the case was no longer on the floor. It had been seized. He looked up slowly, his green hat tilted downward over his eyes. He saw the case in the hands of a man in suit with an old SHIELD badge. Next to him was the woman that made Steve's heart skip a beat. Before catching her eye, he ducked his head down. 

"Will you remove your cap or will I have to do it for you?" Peggy asked. 

Steve gulped and deepened his voice, "I need that case, ma'am."

She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips. "Look me in the eyes or you're a coward," she demanded.

"I'm sorry," Steve growled in a lower voice, standing up abruptly, punching the SHIELD agent and getting the case back. 

Peggy grabbed his armed, trying her hardest to hold him back, but he was too strong and she lost her grip. He sped past and ran into multiple agents and soldiers in the hallways, angering Peggy. "Well, bloody get him!" She yelled, watching him run.

Her brows furrowed then. "Wait a moment..."

Steve ran aimlessly with the case around the halls. He turn he took didn't seem to lead to the storage room, but eventually he found a sign. He breathed a sigh of relief, but had to run again when the soldiers caught up. He darted for the storage room, opened the door and was still just as confused. He couldn't just have the space stone lying around. 

To prevent the soldiers from getting in, he pushed a heavy box in front of the door. It worked. He then quickly set the space stone on a shelf. He still couldn't just leave it there, so Steve found an office in the storage room, swiped a pen and a notepad and penned: Space stone. Very dangerous. Be careful with it, please.

Ripping the note off the pad, he placed it next to the stone and sighed, knowing his next mission. He stripped off the soldier's uniform, hat, and shades and pressed his device, bringing the quantum suit over him again. He hoped New York would be a little easier this time around. 

2 0 1 2  
S T A R K T O W E R

Before Steve had left 2023, Bruce made sure to adjust the exact location Steve would travel to: inside Stark Tower. Just like planned, Steve grew back to normal size inside Stark Tower. The Mind stone was potent too, so he wanted to find someone trustworthy to take it. He heard the frantic yelling from downstairs about Loki's disappearance with the Tesseract, so he decided it best not to cause more trouble down there. 

Steve found another glass bridge. Only stepping a few feet in, an armed blonde female from the other side aimed her gun at him. This was going to be a long day. "Enough with the teleporting, Loki. Hand over the Tesseract," she demanded.

"Sharon..." Steve let out. 

She squinted her eyes at him, but didn't break her aim. "Hand over the Tesseract, Loki!"

"I'm not Loki. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Steve Rogers, just here to return something," he assured her.

"Captain Rogers was just found unconscious on level one. Only explanation is that you're Loki. Hand over the Tesseract now!" 

He put down the case and raised his hands in surrender. "Sharon...listen to me. This is gonna sound nuts, but trust me on this. I am Steve Rogers. I'm from the future, which is now another future because this is now an alternate timeline from mine. I'm here to return the Mind and Time stones to correct the timelines. I won't hurt you. I refuse to," he told her as she processed the information. 

"You expect me to believe that you've time-traveled?" She scoffed. "I'm gonna need back-up, level 5. I've got Loki," she said into her comm. 

Steve sighed and just continued to look at her. "Do not move," she commanded.

"I won't. I won't. So...we could've met this day, huh?"

"Don't talk either."

He just smiled, standing there silently as she kept her gun aimed at him while they both waited for back-up. Back-up came quickly from either side, agents on Sharon's side and some of the Avengers on Steve's. He froze upon hearing a familiar voice, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm starting to think you have an obsession with the old spangly guy," Tony quipped, causing Steve to slowly turn around. 

"Tony..."

"Yep, that's my name. Look, I just had some sort of cardiac event so I'm really not in the mood to put up with your dramatic ass. Slide over the stone," Tony ordered him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get it out-"

"Ha. No way there, buddy. Slide over the case so this doesn't get messy. And make it quick, I'm hungry."

Steve held back his tears which was even harder when he looked over at Natasha. She just gave him a strange look. "Please just...let me explain this-"

"He's just gonna ramble about time travel. I have to admit he makes a good story on his feet," Sharon said, coming up from behind him with other armed agents. 

He looked down momentarily and then back up at Tony. "I am from the future. You made time travel possible, Tony. I'm just here to return two infinity stones so that your timeline won't descend into chaos."

"What year?" Tony asked, crossing his arms. 

"What?"

"What year did you come from?"

"2023," Steve sighed. 

Thor just chuckled annoyed. "Enough with these games, Loki. Give us back the Tesseract so I can personally escort you to our father's judgement," Thor said in a booming voice. 

"I don't have the Tesseract. I'm telling you I'm not Loki. This timeline's Loki is God knows where. I just need to return the Mind and Time stones. That's all."

"How do we know you're Captain Rogers?" Natasha asked. 

"Who was the first U.S. president?" Clint asked a bit jokingly. 

"George Washington. Look...okay. I'm just gonna lay this all out. James Buchanan Barnes is alive and he's been turned into a weapon by Hydra. In fact, SHIELD was infiltrated and overtaken by Hydra not long after WWII. Sharon, those agents behind you could very well be Hydra agents in disguise. Loki was sent by a powerful being named Thanos."

"Whoa. Whoa. How can Loki know all that? When he shape-shifts does he get their memories as well?" Sharon asked Thor.

"Not to my knowledge. He merely takes on what he observes," Thor answered her.

"You really are from the future, aren't you?" Tony asked.

"Are we just gonna skip over the fact that SHIELD's been compromised by Hydra?" Natasha questioned.

"Who's Hydra then?" Sharon asked Steve, crossing her arms.

"Um...Sitwell, Pierce, Rumlow, the rest of the STRIKE team...but of course not Barton, Romanoff, you, Fury, or Hill. Look, I really gotta get going on this. Please take the Mind stone and be careful with it," Steve advised, taking it out of the case and placing it in Thor's hand. "Don't hold onto that for long." 

"Well shit. You know, I had a funny feeling about Pierce," Tony said.

Steve nodded, closing the case. "Oh...um. One more thing," he said, going over to Nat.

"Hi," she said as he came closer, then pulling her into a hug. "Oh."

He continued to hold back his tears and went over to Tony. "Something happen in the future?" He asked as Steve hugged him as well. 

"You make your future your own. And when it comes to the Avengers bickering and fighting, never leave each other until you resolve the issue," Steve advised them. 

"Noted," Tony nodded. 

"I'll um...be on my way then," Steve said, turning the other direction. "Sharon, take care and uh...kick Rumlow's ass for me," he smirked, walking past her.

"I can do that," she half-laughed, watching him as he left. She then looked at the agents beside her, "So, which one of you assholes are Hydra?" 

N E W Y O R K S A N C T U M

It was a bit of struggle for Steve to manage avoiding all the press, law enforcement, emergency units, fire department, and the military as he made his way to the New York Sanctum. He had finally reached the place and figured he'd surely be thrown out if he just went inside asking to see the Ancient One saying he has the Time stone. Looking up, he saw multiple windows that lead upwards to the roof. Letting out a huff of air, he placed the grip of the case in his mouth and leaped onto the window ledge. He did so until he reached roof, and climbed on top. 

He could tell that the Ancient One had been waiting. Steve waved and pulled the case handle from his mouth, finally taking a breath. She looked at him strangely, since she was expecting Bruce. "Are you here to return the Time stone?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am. How long you been standing here?"

"To wait? About an hour," she said in almost a scolding tone.

"I apologize, ma'am. Had a bit of a hold up at Stark Tower while I was returning the Mind stone," he explained, opening the case. "There it is."

"Did Bruce not make it?"

"No, he made it. I'm just the one returning all the stones."

"I see," she said, using her magic to return the stone into her necklace. 

"Alright then. At least this one was easy...actually, hang on a minute."

"Yes?"

"I think I got a general understanding of time travel and alternate timelines, but how am I able to travel back to this alternate timeline? If this doesn't affect the future, how come I can come back here and it still be alternate? Cause now Loki's gone with the Tesseract and I just exposed Hydra," he said. 

She thought for a moment and then used her magic to display the main timeline of space-time continuum. "The way I see it, whatever technology you possess allows you to travel back in time using coordinates. Math is universal, and we are lucky enough that we can read it. Since you are returning all the stones to their proper times you simply assure that they are protected from the forces of darkness. Changing one event, no matter what it is, creates a branch reality that will forever exist, but it does not destroy your main timeline since it would then destroy your set present," she explained, causing Steve to blink in response. 

"The technology that I use is a combination of the Quantum Realm, Pym Particles, space-time coordinates, the um...the Möbius strip-"

"Ah yes...the Möbius strip. If you keep going along it's path you will return to your initial place. That universal path allows you to return to your time, but once you mess even the slightest with the Möbius path, you create a divergence. To avoid the divergence, say you want to return to your 2012, you must return to before the divergence was created. Even if by a mere second. See, you would be skipping the alternate reality by jumping to before it happened. But that's just from my old perspective, I'm really not sure. I never experienced what you have." 

"I can't remember my experience. I think my brain may be melting," Steve said, rubbing his head. 

"Perhaps, the Quantum Realm is the highway of paths, astray from the main strip of continuity. The more you go back and change your past, the more you branches you create."

"About that...that branching."

"Yes?"

"Maybe I shouldn't even do it, but there's this woman that I love. She's...she's the love of my life, and I'm just thinking of going back and giving her one last dance. Just to give her some closure," he said. 

"And that would create an alternate reality. Will you stay in that reality?"

"I don't know if I even should."

"It won't destroy the universe if that's what you're afraid of, it will simply create an alternate reality."

He nodded and closed the Quantum suit around him. "Maybe...maybe."

"Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

And he shrunk down again, the Ancient One watching in amazement of the technology. 

2 0 1 4  
M O R A G 

When Steve appeared on Morag, he stood by a rock formation, watching as Peter Quill stood up and rubbed his head from Rhodey's blow. Worriedly, Quill patted around himself and missing he was missing a few tools. He cursed too himself and looked around. Lucky for Steve, he blended into the background more since he adjusted his quantum suit to mimic his SHIELD suit. 

Peter kicked some rocks in fury, tapping behind his ear and closing his helmet around him. The helmet gave him some sort of night vision. He then whipped out his blasters and scanned the area around him. "Alright, whoever interrupted my solo, show yourself!" Peter yelled out. 

Steve tried to crawl back into the shadows, but it was no match for Peter's tech. "I got you, you little turd," he said, firing his blasters at Steve's silhouette. 

Steve luckily wasn't hit, so he dove out of the way, his case again out of his grip. Peter ran over to him, shutting off his helmet and shaking his head at him. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm here on an important mission, and um...time is of the essence...cause of totally unrelated credits and stuff, so..." Peter said, aiming his blaster Steve's head. "Where's my stuff?" 

Steve looked up at him. "I'm here on an important mission too. I'm here to return the Power stone," He informed him.

"Power stone? The hell is that? Sounds like a super-powered Flintstone vitamin. Where's my shit, bro?" Peter asked again.

"I-I don't know. I'm just here to return to Power stone," Steve reminded him, standing up slowly to his feet and grabbing the case. "I have it in this case."

"Is there like drugs and money in there? Cause I'm assuming there is. No judgement. No judgement, but gotta say...you're looking a little sketchy with your...the hell are you wearing? Like Captain America-type stuff."

"Exactly! I'm from Earth. I...I am Captain America, well...not technically anymore, but in this year I am."

Peter blinked at him. "Okay I think I someone definitely slipped something in my drink earlier. Dude, Captain America went into the ocean, like, almost 70 years ago."

"Yeah, I know. I know. Yeah, so I came out of the ice from your standpoint, about 3 years ago."

"Wh-what are you talking about standpoint? What do you mean?" 

"I'm from the future," Steve said, causing Peter to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah right. Where's your DeLorean, Marty?"

"Very funny. Look, do you have something to hold this thing?" Steve questioned, opening up the case. 

Peter stood back a bit and stared at two remaking stones. "These are super-vitamins, aren't they?"

"No, they're not. They're infinity stones. Do you have something to hold the purple one? Some kind of container?" Steve asked him.

"Um...yeah. Was gonna replace the Orb with this baby," Peter chuckled, pulling an a metal ball out from his jacket.

"Hey! You two there!" A silhouette yelled from a distance. 

"Shhhhit!" Peter whispered, going for the stone.

"No, wait!" Steve warned him. "Let me get it for you," he insisted, quickly picking up the Power stone and plopping it into the Orb.

The Power stone momentarily singed his fingers as the excruciating power surged through him, then subsided. Steve doubled over, causing Peter to close up the Orb and gulp. "Um, you okay, man? Cause there's like these guys coming towards us—okay yep, uh buddy!" Peter said, pushing him along to his ship. "Run!"

Steve regained his strength and started to run with Peter towards the Benatar. "I'm gonna need ...your ship!" Steve yelled while slowing down to talk to him. 

"Stop running, junker scum!" Korath shouted from behind. 

"Uh no way, dude! The Milano is mine! She is my lady, okay?!" Peter yelled back at Steve.

"You're gonna have a real headache..." Steve said, punching Peter square in the face.

Quill dropped and rolled onto the ground as Steve ran towards the ship. Narrowly escaping Korath and his gang, Steve broke his way onto the Milano. Peter groaned, picking himself up to see Korath glaring at him. "Ravager!" Korath hissed.

"Uh...hey," he said sheepishly as Korath's henchmen moved towards him.

"Drop the Orb!" Korath demanded.

"Hey, cool, man. No problem," he insisted as he dropped the Orb to the ground to which the henchmen aimed their blasters at him. "No problem at all!"

Korath picked up the Orb and dusted it off. "How do you know of this?"

"I don't even know what that is. I'm just a junker, man. I was just...just checking stuff out," Peter rambled, as he heard the engines of his ship turn on. "Really, man?"

"Focus! You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb," Korath said, looking disgusted. 

"This is just an outfit, man," Peter lied as one of the henchmen poked him. "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me."

"What is your name?!" Korath shouted.

"My name is Peter Quill, okay? Dude, chill out."

"Move!" 

"Why?"

"Ronan may have questions for you," Korath informed him as he turned around, signaling his men to grab Peter. 

"Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by," Peter said, making Korath turn to him. "Star-Lord," he said dramatically as the Milano zoomed over low to the ground, stirring up dust and debris. "Without a ship..."

V O R M I R

Steve hated being here. He had it the last place on mission for a reason. This was the place Natasha sacrificed herself for the universe. He wanted so much for her. He wanted her to be able to have a life too, but she took that from herself to save everyone. So for her, he'd get a life of his own. He'd do it for Bucky's wishes. He'd do it for Tony's advice. He'd do something once for himself in a life devoted to others. 

Once he landed, Steve realized he had to climb a mountain. Of course. After about 20 minutes, he reached the summit with two large pillars and a floating cloaked figure waiting by the ledge. He furrowed his brows and walked carefully towards him. This is the guy Clint was talking about. The cloaked figure then turned to him and floated towards him, making Steve a bit defensive. "Are you here to return the stone?" The cloaked figure asked.

I recognize that voice. "Yes," Steve replied, as the cloaked figure went even closer, revealing his face. Steve raised his brows in shock. "So...this is where the Tesseract took you."

"America's Golden Boy has returned. 69 years ago I was transported here. I was met by the original stone keeper. He passed on his knowledge. Every soul, I know. Once Clint Barton and Natalia Romanov arrived here and he took the stone, I lost my knowledge. Her soul is trapped between worlds. The stone, it's a realm. It houses all souls. Return it to its rightful place and her soul shall be free."

"And this is the truth?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. I have no time for lies, no purpose. I am burdened with guarding the stone for eternity or until another stone keeper is placed here by the universe."

"You're immortal?" 

"Not from the serum. The universe has granted me eternal life, but a life of slavery. However, it is of The Fates," Red Skull explained. 

"Well, I have it right here," Steve said, opening the case and picking out the last stone. 

"Bring it to me," he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't trust you very much."

"I am too old to fight. Eternal life does not mean a life without aging."

Steve pursed his lips and handed the Red Skull the stone. A crackle of lightning came from above and the stone disappeared. "What the hell happened to it?!" Steve shouted.

"Calm, boy. There are no tricks. For the stone to be retrieved again it requires the sacrifice of someone you love," Red Skull informed him.

Steve, out of curiosity, slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff and peered over. Upon seeing her body and the blood surrounding her head he immediately looked away and started to weep. Red Skull didn't say anything, he just stared at the great, big super soldier with tears streaming down his face. Why did I look over?

Steve wiped his tears and looked his former enemy. "So what comes of her soul?"

"As I said, her soul now roams free in the Soul Realm."

Steve nodded, sniffling. He looked up at the sky where the stone appeared to go and smiled forcibly. "Goodbye Nat," he said tearfully as he left the planet on the Milano to return it to Quill, Red Skull watching on. 

S E P T E M B E R 2 0 2 3

"And returning in, five, four, three, two, one–" Bruce counted. 

To Sam and Bruce's shock, Steve didn't return when he was supposed to and the both of them instantly went into a panic. "Where is he?" Sam pressed. 

"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here," Bruce stammered, looking about his panel.

Knowing Steve had finally gotten the life he deserved, Bucky turned away from the platform without any worry and started to leisurely walk away, kicking some sticks and leaves out of his way. 

"Well, get him back," Sam ordered. 

"I'm trying," Bruce insisted nervously. 

"Get him the hell back!" Sam yelled. 

"Hey, I said, I'm trying!" Bruce assured defensively.

Bucky looked up once again and noticed a silhouette sitting on a bench between the trees. Bucky furrowed his brows and walked forward to get a closer look. No, don't tell me that punk didn't go back. Wait, he looks smaller. He looks older too. "Sam," Bucky called.

Sam whipped his head around to Bucky, seeing the old man at the bench. Sam met him at his side as Bruce and Sam's mouths were agape. "Go ahead," Bucky said insistently. He smiled, looking at Sam's confused look. 

Sam frowned and then walked over to a now 112 year-old Steve Rogers sitting at a bench with a leather cover next to his legs. "Cap?" Sam called, taking in Steve's appearance.

"Hi, Sam," Steve said with a weaker voice, then looking up at him.

"So did something go wrong, or did something go right?" Sam smirked. 

"Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get," Steve explained. 

"How'd that work out for you?" Sam asked. 

"It was beautiful," Steve reminisced, thinking of life with Peggy and their children. 

"I'm happy for you. Truly," Sam said.

"Thank you."

"Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America," Sam said, referring to Steve's old age. 

"Oh, that reminds me," Steve remembered, unzipping the leather bag. "Try it on," he insisted. 

Sam frowned, looked over to Bucky confused. Bucky nodded once to let him know it was okay. Sam took a deep breath and picked up the shield, slipping his left arm into his handle and gripping it with emotion. 

"How does it feel?" Steve asked.

"Like it's someone else's," Sam answered. 

"It isn't."

Sam held back tears as the weight of the mantle now fell onto his shoulders. He took another breath, felt the shield, smiled, and looked back down at Steve with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I'll do my best," Sam promised. 

"That's why it's yours," Steve told him, shaking his hand with a pat.

Sam then noticed Steve's golden wedding ring on his finger and smirked. "You wanna tell me about her?" 

Steve smiled, turned from him and looked forward. "No. No, I don't think I will."


End file.
